


Gridlocked

by MarbleAide



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Clothed Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick's stuck in jail and there's this guy who won't leave him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gridlocked

**Author's Note:**

> Just a request on tumblr wanting jaydick in jail!

It’s never dark here. 

There’s a lot of things that Dick has found irritating with prison—mostly the fact that he’s in prison—but the other one that sticks out at him is that, no matter what, it’s never dark. 

At night, there are still lights on. They’re dimmed, far apart, but still there’s enough light to see from one side of the bunks to the other. It’s annoying, because Dick simply can’t sleep. 

He’s used to thick curtains that don’t let any light through, no matter how bright the sun shines. He’s used to dark hallways and the dampness of caves underground. Before that, the only lights were of the stars and moon once the circus show lights all turned off—dazzling, beautiful, and just bright enough to reach the earth and into his eyes. Nothing that would distract him from sleep. 

Here, however, here, there are constant lights. Artificial, bright, buzzing. The kind that bleach your skin sickly, the kind that drive you made, the kind that Dick always finds himself looking up at the ceiling and wanting more and more to break every single one of them. 

He doesn’t know how anyone can sleep in this place. 

Most do. Most can manage it and, yeah, Dick’s even able to get a few hours a night—he’d be pretty fucked if he was falling asleep all the time. There’s one guy, though, one guy who Dick wished would sleep, fucking knows he can, but the bastard refuses because, because—

“Keep looking that worried and those frown lines will stay, pretty boy.”

Jason Todd. Another inmate who had the bunk right next to him. He didn’t when Dick got here, but things changed when Jason had started up his obsession or whatever it was he had with Dick. To this day, Dick regretted punching out that guy who’d been beating on Jason (honestly, he only did it because the dude had shoved Jason into Dick during breakfast in the mess hall, spilled oatmeal all over Dick’s clothes, and he was already pissed from running on only two hours of sleep because of the damned lights constant buzzing). He didn’t save Jason to save him, he’d made a mistake that led to the guy following him around or, as he liked to say, ‘taking him under his wing’. 

He didn’t know why Jason got thrown in here, it wasn’t a common topic to ask about the ‘whys’, but Dick sure as hell knew why he stayed. 

Jason was dangerous. He was partly mad and partly too smart for his own good. He somehow managed to get away with things like changing bunks and getting put on kitchen duty same as Dick, but he still picked fights and ended up in solitary at least once a month. He should have been moved to a higher security facility months ago, but somehow he still stuck around. 

Dick liked to say he hated him, found that was easier to admit, believe, and stomach than any other emotion, so he tried his best to ignore him, tried his best and most of the time failed miserably. 

He turned around on his bunk, the thin mattress creaking on the springs as he did so. He was tired and didn’t want to deal with any of Jason’s bullshit right now. The wakeup call would come in about three hours and Dick had yet to get a wink of sleep. 

“Shouldn’t turn your back to someone in here, pretty boy.” 

The voice was much closer this time, making Dick jerk, looks over his shoulder at Jason who was out of his bed and slipping into Dick’s own. Dick glances around momentarily for a guard, anyone who’ll come over and tear Jason back to his own mattress, lecture him, remind him of the rules, get them both in trouble, but the moments tick on with Jason’s body growing hot at his back and no one come over to yell. 

The mattress is too small for both of them. Dick barely manages to fit on it comfortable and with the admission of Jason, well, he’s balancing on the edge of his mattress not so much because he wants to get away (he does), but because there’s nowhere else to go besides the floor. 

His breath catches in his throat when he feels Jason’s arm snap around his waist, his hand settling to press against Dick’s lower stomach. It’s a burning hot touch that makes him shiver visibly. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Dick hisses out, not looking back at Jason now, doesn’t want to look at his face, at his too bright eyes, a mix of blue-green that Dick has memorized weeks ago. It won’t do him any good. 

Jason says nothing for a second, two, his hand sliding to get underneath Dick’s uniform shirt, touch at bare skin. Jason’s mouth is hot against his ear, teeth grazing the soft, sensitive skin. 

“I’m helping you sleep, Dickie.” 

The nickname alone makes Dick want to punch him, would do just that if it didn’t meant dragging a guard’s attention to him. He’s not supposed to get in trouble. He’s supposed to serve his time and leave, get out as soon as possible. He’s already been scolded by Damian on his last visit the month before that if he did anything to extend his time in jail he’d be killed when he got out. It had made him laugh at the time, knowing that Damian was serious about his threat, even if he’d never go through with it (Dick hoped). 

“This isn’t hel—“

His voice cuts off as he bites his tongue, gripping the thin mattress and sheet below him tightly when Jason’s hand ventures downwards, slipping into his pants, beneath his waistband where his body heat does the most damage. 

“Relax,” Jason says still right in his ear, licks at his skin now. “You’re always so tense.” 

Dick’s blushing in the dimly lit room, the rest of his blood easily moving down south. 

He’s already had issues with the other inmates thinking him and Jason were a ‘couple’. He’d had to take care of a few people who thought it would be fun to ‘make a move on Jay’s bitch’, but so far nothing like this had happened between them. And now, in the coming hours, he was sure the entire prison would know what happened. It wasn’t like they weren’t completely surrounded by a good portion of inmates sleeping or not all around them. 

“Jay—“

“Relax,” Jason grounds out in his ear, voice rougher this time as he start’s palming at Dick’s growing erection. The way he growls the word makes Dick’s blood boil, makes his body sing and want to press back against the solid body behind him. 

He hates Jason Todd. He really, really, does. 

The hand down his pants grows firm, grip sure, as Jason now wraps his fingers around Dick’s cock, making him gasp softly with the burning heat of his palm against his flesh. 

The blanket is still around their waists, but it’s still very clearly obvious what’s happening. It doesn’t take long for Dick to have to shove a hand into his mouth to stop the noises that spill forth from his lips. Jason, surprisingly, allows it, just continues to jerk Dick off, the slide growing smoother, easier, as he leaks out more and more with every tug. Jason’s biting at his neck now, teeth dragging down from his hair line, digging in where his spine starts. 

Dick’s biting at his hand, trying his hardest to stop the moans from leaving his lips as Jason’s fingers play with the head of his cock, sweeping over the hole to collect the fluid and spread it around. He plays with the foreskin, rolls it around, before continuing on with the tight-gripped strokes up and down Dick’s shaft. He can’t help it as his hips twitch, thrusting into the hand on his cock. 

Jason pulls him closer to his front, keeps him there still and in place so Dick can feel the outline of Jason’s own cock pressed against his ass. He shouldn’t, but it’s hard to not move back against him, grind until Jason’s growling and thrusting back. He fits between Dick’s cheeks near perfectly, their limbs tangling together on the too small bed.

Dick hasn’t been touched since coming here, so it’s not surprising that his orgasm hits him quickly. A last press of thumb to the underside of his cock head and Dick’s biting at the now-tender skin of his hand, coming hot in his own pants like a teenager. 

He’s shivering still, tingling, when Jason removes his hand and places it firmly against Dick’s hip, keeping him perfectly still as he thrusts faster, harder against his ass, clothed dick rubbing against him enough to make Dick shiver. 

Jason’s dick twitches hard when he comes as well, going stiff against Dick’s back, panting heavy and hot in Dick’s ear. That’s the only sound Dick hears in the not-dark, the buzzing of lights drowned out now by Jason’s hot breath and the sound of him pressing mostly-teeth kisses into his neck, worrying a patch of skin until Dick’s sure there will be a mark there in the morning.

Right now, he allows it. He’s too tired to protest and, for once, his body is relaxed, pliant. It’s an almost-nice as he closes his eyes and manages to drop off into sleep with Jason still at his back, arm firmly around his waist holding him tight. 

Dick’s last thought is how long he’s got left in here, wonders how long Jason’s got, doesn’t think it’ll work out right, but maybe they’ll meet up on the outside after this. Maybe.


End file.
